Stay
by XxMissWriter16xX
Summary: "I think that it's best if we both Stay." In which Ally writes a song for Austin and relives memories of their past as a couple.


**Hey y'all! I'm here with another One-Shot! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Austin and Ally and I agreed that if I couldn't own them, they couldn't own me.**

**Dirty rotten liars.**

Ally Dawson brushes a curled lock of chocolate brown hair behind her ear. Her knee bounces up and down nervously. She bites her lip and glances at the worn, leather book in her hands. Then, she looks at the boy sitting beside her. He's obviously not paying her any attention, because he's busy playing chords on the piano. His brow is furrowed in concentration.

She turns to the book in her lap again. Taking a deep breath, she clears her throat.

"Austin?" she says to the boy.

"Yeah, Ally?" he responds, still staring at the keyboard, the wheels in his head turning.

"I wrote a song for you. Do you… want to hear it?" He looks up. A smile forms on his handsome face.

"Definitely! It's about how much you love me, isn't it?" he nods knowingly, and Ally rolls her eyes.

"No, it's about how extremely humble you are." She says sarcastically. Changing her tone, she smiles. "Of _course_ it's about how much I love you."

The couple smiles at each other.

Ally places the book on the ledge above the piano, flipping to a dog-eared page with curly handwriting and numerous eraser marks. She glances at Austin again. He gives her an encouraging thumbs up, and she begins her song.

"I'm pretty sure we almost broke up that night,

I threw my phone across the room, at you,

I was expecting some dramatic turn away,

But you stayed."

_The two were in the middle of a heated argument._

_"You were! You were SO looking at her!"_

_"Was not!"_

_"Was too!"_

_Ally, infuriated, chucked her reliable old flip-phone at Austin's head. He ducked just in time, but not before snatching the device out of the air. He knew she would regret breaking the phone she'd used since sixth grade. Skillfully tossing it into the air and catching it again, he grinned cheekily at her._

_"Eh. Not bad, Dawson. Oh course, if you had thrown with your right hand, it would have curved better. Could've soared right smack between my eyes… oh well. But hey- there's always next time." _

_"Ugh!"_

"The next morning, I said we should talk about it,

'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved.

That's when you came in wearing a football helmet,

And said 'Okay- let's talk."

_"…And I don't want anything to happen to our relationship, so I was just thinking maybe we could, oh… I don't know, I mean you-"_

_"I'm coming over, alright Ally?"_

_"Uh, yeah. Yeah, okay." She heard him chuckle at the end of the line, and mutter something that sounded remarkably like "Sheesh. Women."_

_She sat on her bed for about ten minutes , chewing her hair nervously when the front door slammed._

_"Honey! I'm home!" She laughed. Leave it to Austin to turn a serious situation to another comic act of his._

_When he turned from the hall into her room, her jaw dropped. Standing in her doorway was what looked to be a fully uniformed football player with shaggy blond hair. His brown orbs twinkled in amusement as he raised his hand to knock on the helmet thrice. Assured that it could withstand a good amount of large, heavy objects, he leaned against the doorframe and flashed her a lopsided grin._

_"Ready."_

"And I said,

Stay, Stay, Stay

I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time

You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad

But I think that it's best if we both stay."

_She wrapped her arms around his neck. Surprised, Austin looked down at her with wide eyes. Then, he smiled contentedly and squeezed her back._

_"Don't ever leave me, Austin."_

_"Never. And don't you leave me, either."_

_"I'd be an idiot to do that."_

"Before you I'd only dated self-indulgent takers

Who took all of their problems out on me."

_"So… Danny, do you want to go to the movies ton-"_

_"No! I don't want to go to the stinking movie! I don't want to do anything with you! We are breaking up. This isn't working. It's you, not me." Ally's boyfriend (who'd had a very bad day), grabbed his bag and stalked to the door. "We can still be friends- not really. _**(Girl Meets World)**_." He tossed his key onto her kitchen counter and left, leaving a surprised and hurt Ally alone on the couch._

"But you carry my groceries,

And now I'm always laughing."

_Austin, really, this is ridiculous. You don't need to carry-"_

_"Yes. I do." He held out his arm (with difficulty) for her to add another bag from Wal-Mart onto it. "We are NOT taking another trip." He already had four grocery bags on one arm, five on the other, a bag on each leg, a milk jug in his left hand, and a pineapple in his hoodie. She shook her head in half-amusement and half-disbelief._

_"You're crazy, Pop Star."_

_"I know. So are you."_

_"Uh, not THIS crazy."_

_"True."_

"And I love you because you have given me:

No choice, but to Stay, Stay, Stay

I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time

You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad

So I think that it's best if we both Stay, Stay, Stay, Stay!"

She takes this moment to glance over at her boyfriend. Austin beams at her, and she turns back to the piano, a new surge of confidence fresh in her system.

"You took the time to memorize me,

My fears, my hopes and dreams,

I just like hanging out with you,

All the time."

_"But I can't go perform, Austin. I can't." Ally clung to her boyfriend's arm, glancing nervously between him and the stage._

_"Oh, come on, Alls. I thought you were over your stage fright!" Austin sighed. He looked over her head and scanned the crowd. _

_There, in the front row, was a man dressed as a clown._

_Ally had told him about the tragedy of her 7th birthday party. The clown they hired showed up drunk, and he passed out halfway through the act, landing directly on a terrified Ally. Ever since, she always seemed to have bad luck around clowns- at a fair, she saw a clown walk by, and the roller coaster she rode only minutes after froze upside-down, and she was stuck there for hours. At a fundraising event, she saw a clown giving a child a balloon, and the next thing she knew, her skirt ripped, exposing her Hannah Montana underpants. On her walk home from school one day, she saw a clown drive by, and then, for no reason at all, a gaggle of geese chased her all 5 blocks to her house. (The only goose she liked was Pickles, because he wasn't like those geese. He was a good goose.)_

_Unsurprisingly, Ally had developed a fear of clowns._

_"Ally, it's okay. There's nothing you can't do. This is the only way to conquer your fear. If you can get over your stage fright, you can do anything." He comforted her, a small smile playing on his lips._

_"You remembered that? I only told you about my fear of... Them... once- and that was three years ago." She looked up at her boyfriend, confused. He grinned and hugged her tighter._

_"Of course I remember. You told me about it. If it's important to you, it's important to me, Ally."_

"All the times that you didn't leave,

It's been occurring to me,

I'd like to hang out with you,

For my whole life."

She blushes subconsciously.

"Stay.

And I'll be loving you for quite some time

No one else is going to love me when I get mad, mad, mad

So I think that it's best if we both Stay. Stay. Stay, Stay, Stay Stay!

Stay, Stay, Stay.

I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time

You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad

But I think that it's best if we both stay."

She plays the last note and turns to him.

"So…"

"It's wonderful, Ally." Austin says earnestly.

Ally smiles. She's glad he stayed.

**Your opinions? Corrections? Comments?**

**The song I used is by Taylor Swift. It's my favorite song from her album, Red.**

**I hope you all liked it. I'll be posting another story soon, so if you see it, please read it!**

**Yours sincerely, **

**XxMissWriter16xX**


End file.
